Retribution
by Leia1979
Summary: Prequel to "Revelations." Grisham is ordered to marry Tessa to secure the Alvarado hacienda, and the Queen of Swords must find out why.
1. Chapter 1 - The Plot

**Author's note:** These characters are not mine (save two) and are property of Fireworks Entertainment and ContentFilm. This story is not for profit and is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Plot**

Colonel Luis Montoya gazed across his large, ornate desk at the two richly dressed men glaring angrily at him. As always, Montoya was cool and unruffled-a sharp contrast to the two hotheaded dons across from him.

The first man pounded a fist on the polished wood. "Montoya, it has been almost two years and we still do not have the Alvarado land like you promised," Don Fuentes nearly shouted.

His companion, Don Higuera, agreed. "We paid you too much money to wait this long, Colonel."

The colonel clasped his hands and eyed the men critically. "Don Higuera, it seems to me you have already received what you desired from our arrangement. However, you will get what you paid for, I promise that. It has taken slightly longer than I expected to secure the property, but I advise you to be patient, gentlemen. Now, if you do not mind, I have other matters to attend to."

Don Higuera looked outraged at the dismissal. Fuentes just shoved him ahead and out the office door. Once they were out of sight, Montoya shouted for the corporal outside.

"Sí, colonel?" the young man asked from the doorway.

"Get me Grisham. Now!" Montoya barked.

Ten minutes later, Grisham sauntered in. Either the corporal had failed to convey the urgency of his summons, or the captain simply didn't care. For as long as they had worked together, neither man particularly liked the other, and they certainly did not trust each other. Montoya only trusted he had enough leverage and incentives to continue to keep Grisham in line.

"Oh, good, you look presentable for once." Montoya took small pleasure in the way Grisham bristled at the jab. The American was such a proud peacock. "I have a task which will require you to be at your most charming."

"And what would that be?" Grisham asked, intrigued.

"I need you to wed señorita Alvarado."

Grisham was visibly taken aback, pushing his hand through unruly brown hair as he thought. "Haven't we tried that already? It didn't work out well the first time."

Montoya fixed keen grey eyes on the captain. "Obviously you did not try hard enough. Think about it. The señorita has been in Santa Elena for nearly two years now. She has no marriage prospects, and she is not getting any younger. Most of the dons' sons are too young. That leaves you and our esteemed doctor."

Grisham snorted at the reference to his nemesis. "The doc's no competition. Besides, he's in love with the Queen of Swords."

"Then you should have no trouble wooing señorita Alvarado. I would suggest you begin by escorting her to tomorrow evening's fiesta." Montoya picked up some papers from his desk, signalling the captain was dismissed. "Do not fail me, capitán," he said without looking up. "It is vital that we secure the Alvarado land post-haste."

* * *

Marcus Grisham wandered away from the colonel's office deep in thought. How was he going to get Tessa Alvarado to fall for him? More importantly, what was he going to tell Vera? She was going to be furious. _Although, _he thought with a grin, _I kind of like it when she's furious._

Grisham found himself near the town fountain. He hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going. Looking around the square, he saw Tessa seated on the terrace of the cantina with her servant beside her. Taking it as a sign, Grisham straightened his uniform jacket and, assured that he cut an incredibly dashing figure, strode purposefully towards the two women.

"Señoritas," he greeted, removing his hat and bowing.

"Capitán," Tessa smiled politely. She pulled her crocheted wool shawl more tightly around her. It was a mild day but still not quite spring. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Might I join you, señorita Alvarado?" Grisham flashed his most brilliant smile and was on his best behavior.

Tessa didn't trust the man as far as she could throw him, but she had to portray the naive and trusting doña in public. "Of course. We would be delighted."

Grisham pulled out a chair and sat, ignoring the suspicious look the servant, Marta, gave him. "It's not often I get to sit with the prettiest lady in Santa Elena," he schmoozed.

Now Tessa was certain he was up to something, but what? She played along, opening her fan and flicking it coquettishly. "How charming you are, capitán," she simpered. "How is it that you have not been snapped up by one of the young women in this town?"

He leaned in closer and Tessa forced herself to keep smiling. "Maybe I just haven't found the right one," he leered, looking her up and down. "Speaking of which, could I persuade you to accompany me to the colonel's fiesta tomorrow night?"

Tessa stared at him dumbfounded until Marta kicked her leg under the table. "I would be honored, capitán," she replied sweetly.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Grisham grinned as he once again bowed and leapt down the steps to the dusty square.

When he was out of sight, Marta turned to Tessa in a hushed tone. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but you can bet I'm going to find out."

* * *

Figuring two could play the captain's game, Tessa dressed in a sapphire-blue satin gown with the lowest-cut bodice she owned. She had successfully seduced information out of the captain before, so she was convinced she could do it again. The man really did have a one-track mind.

With the last chill of winter still in the air, a black silk shawl and elbow-length gloves were needed to keep warm. Marta fastened a sapphire pendant around Tessa's neck, which only drew more attention to her décolletage. Her long dark hair was artfully arranged in ringlets, and looking in the mirror, Tessa felt confident that she looked irresistible this evening.

Grisham, in his full dress uniform, found her as she alighted from her carriage. He offered her a hand as she stepped down, and she noticed his appreciative glance at her bodice. Threading her arm through his, they walked into the courtyard together.

Montoya's fiestas were predictable, but there were so few social events in Santa Elena that the town's entire upper echelon always attended. Tessa looked around to see the usual crowd of dons and their wives, musicians and flamenco dancers. Montoya himself made the rounds like a good host, working hard to keep up appearances with the nobility.

Montoya spotted them from across the courtyard and nodded approvingly. Tessa noticed a few of the don's wives watching her with narrowed eyes. As the only single doña, Tessa wasn't part of the married women's circle. However, the one woman giving her the most evil look was the one she did consider a friend-Vera Hidalgo. Tessa wasn't supposed to know about Vera and Grisham's relationship, so she reminded herself to play dumb as she dragged Grisham over to the Hidalgos.

Don Gaspar greeted them warmly while his petite blonde wife tried to force something resembling her usually cheery demeanor. From the corner of her eye, Tessa could tell that Grisham looked equally uncomfortable. Obviously, he hadn't yet told Vera whatever his plan was.

"Vera, you look lovely this evening," Tessa said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The peach silk gown Vera wore was indeed very flattering.

"As do you, Tessa," Vera replied without conviction. "How...unusual to see you here with Mar...Capitán Grisham."

"I know," Tessa laughed, sidling closer to the tall captain. "I couldn't believe my good fortune when he asked to escort me yesterday."

Vera gave an unladylike huff and turned to her husband. "Let us find some wine, Gaspar," she ordered, dragging him off. Grisham watched them leave with the sinking feeling he was in big trouble later. Tessa bit her lips, trying not to smile at his obvious discomfort. Then she saw something that wiped the smile right off her face.

Over Grisham's shoulder, she saw Doctor Helm in his best gray suit. Her first instinct was to duck so he wouldn't see her with Grisham, but she reminded herself for the third time that day that he cared for the Queen of Swords, not Maria Teresa Alvarado. Seeing her with Grisham would hardly change his already low opinion of her.

The doctor noticed her watching him and gave a curt nod before making a beeline for Montoya. Tessa knew he only attended these affairs when he had to. She turned back to Grisham and realized she had been distracted by the doctor for too long. Grisham turned to look behind him, saw Helm, and gave a nearly inaudible growl before turning back to Tessa.

Tessa smiled and batted her eyelashes while internally cursing herself for her stupidity. "Marcus," she started, placing her hands on his arms. "Would you be so kind as to get me a beverage? I'm parched." She stood out of the way near the courtyard wall to steel herself while Grisham went off in search of a drink.

"I would strongly advise against any involvement with Captain Grisham." The voice beside her startled Tessa as she turned to see the doctor next to her.

"I appreciate your concern, doctor, but I am capable of making my own decisions," Tessa snapped more harshly than she meant to. How was it the man got to her so easily? "My apologies, Doctor Helm. That was rude of me."

Helm only smiled at the rare display of fire from the señorita. "And sorely out of place for me," he conceded. "But nonetheless, please be cautious. That man cannot be trusted."

If he only knew how much she agreed with that statement. Helm thankfully left before Grisham's return. A brawl between the two was not part of her plan, and the hatred between the two men always simmered just below the surface.

Tessa gratefully accepted the glass of wine from Grisham and took a sip. Grisham eyed her suspiciously. "What did the doc want?"

Tessa smiled coyly. "He was trying to warn me about you."

Grisham froze for a second. "Warn? About what?" His mind was reeling. Did the doctor know? The last thing he wanted was for that bastard to have leverage over him.

"I don't know. I told him I could make my own choices." She looked up at him and placed a hand on his chest and gave him a slight push towards the shadowy alcove behind him. Grisham saw the look in her eyes and didn't need to be told twice. He took the wine glass from her and set it on a bench before guiding her to the darkened alcove.

Once they were out of view of the other partygoers, Grisham wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her against him. He leaned his head down to kiss her, and Tessa stood on her toes to meet him, sliding her hands behind his neck.

While she'd done this before to get information out of Grisham, it just felt so wrong this time. After she felt enough time had passed, she pushed him away. Grisham made a disappointed sound and tried to reach for her again, but she deftly sidestepped him.

"I have a reputation to protect," she informed him, patting her hair to make sure everything was still in place. She straightened her shawl and gave him a come hither look over her shoulder. "There's always next time."

Grisham perked up at that and followed her back out into the courtyard. He stopped in horror as he saw Vera watching them with a stricken look on her face. Vera whirled and hurried off as quickly as she could without running.

* * *

"Vera, please, let me explain," Grisham hissed after he'd been able to get away from Tessa. Vera pretended to ignore him, but he knew she heard him. "Montoya ordered me."

"Tessa is my friend," Vera whispered fiercely. Tears of anger glimmered in her eyes. "You would hurt us both?"

"Of course I don't want to hurt you." At Vera's glare he continued, "Or your friend. Montoya wants me to marry her so he can get her land. Nothing has to change between us." He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shook him off.

"No! I am still angry with you." She flounced off to find her husband.

"Women troubles, capitán?" Montoya was cool and collected as always. Grisham hadn't even heard the sneaky bastard approach.

Grisham wiped a hand across his brow. "I have everything under control."

"Be sure that you do."


	2. Chapter 2 - Doctor Visit

**Chapter 2 - Doctor Visit**

The following afternoon, Doctor Helm was tidying up his office after a steady stream of patients throughout the day. There were days he could really use an assistant to deal with the minor injuries. He heard the door swing open (with no knock first-what was it with this town?). The doctor was surprised to see the blonde head of Vera Hidalgo peer around his door.

"Señora Hidalgo, please come in," he greeted the kind but meddlesome woman. She and señorita Alvarado were two of a kind-in more ways than one after last night, he thought. Apparently she'd raided the señorita's closet, as well. A white ruffled blouse bared her pale shoulders. Her wide, sunny yellow skirt was somehow spotless despite the ever present dust. If he didn't keep his sleeves rolled up, all his shirts would be quickly ruined by his work, and still everything he owned was constantly covered in dust.

"Oh, Doctor Helm," Vera began breathlessly. "I have felt so faint today." She fanned herself rapidly enough to make tendrils of hair float around her face.

"Please sit down, señora," the doctor replied, pulling out a chair for her. Vera sat daintily and continued to fan herself. "Do you feel overly warm?" he asked, pressing a hand to her forehead. She felt warm, but not feverish.

"Oh yes, doctor," she sighed. "And my heart is beating so fast."

Helm grabbed his stethoscope and saw Vera tugging the shoulders of her blouse down further. "That won't be necessary, señora." He put the stethoscope in his ears and placed the other end on Vera's chest, above the neckline of her blouse. As he suspected, he heard nothing out of the ordinary. He wanted to give Vera the benefit of the doubt, but it wasn't the first time she'd come to him with a fake illness.

"Your heart sounds perfectly healthy. When did these symptoms begin? Did you eat today?"

Vera spied an opportunity and ran with it. "Now that I think of it, I didn't have lunch today. You are so smart, doctor," she purred, running a hand up his bare forearm. "Perhaps you would join me for dinner."

Now Helm was certain Vera was flirting with him. Again, not the first time, but why now? He thought back to the fiesta, at seeing Grisham with Tessa Alvarado. Vera hid it well, but she must have been livid. Now it all made sense. Nothing would piss off Grisham more than seeing Vera with him.

"I know what you're doing," the doctor said as he calmly removed her hand from his arm. "You're upset with Grisham."

Vera didn't respond at first, but her narrowed eyes and clenched jaw said it all. "He said Montoya ordered him to marry Tessa."

Not much in this town shocked the doctor, but his jaw dropped at this news. "In God's name, why?" he exclaimed. "No, there's only one thing señorita Alvarado has that Montoya wants. Her land."

Vera nodded. "Poor Tessa is young and lonely. She has no husband to protect her." She quirked an eyebrow at the doctor.

"I tried to warn her," Helm protested. "She won't listen to me. Does she know about you and-"

"No!" Vera hissed, holding her hands up to make him stop. "How do you know?"

"It may be the worst-kept secret in Santa Elena." When Vera paled, he continued, "But I promise no one will hear it from me. The Queen convinced me you would be ruined if it got out."

"The Queen?" Vera cocked her head to one side. "Oh, now I get why you aren't interested in Tessa."

Helm had no response to that, so he changed the subject. "Señorita Alvarado is your friend. If you just tell her, she will stay away from Grisham."

"I can't," Vera sighed. "Tessa is sweet and pure. She wouldn't understand. She is my only friend here."

"Just think about what will happen to her if Montoya's plan succeeds."

Vera looked ashamed but suddenly brightened. "I know! You can tell the Queen of Swords. She will protect Tessa."

"I can't exactly write her a letter. I don't even know when I might see her."

Vera bit her cheek while she thought. "You could get arrested again. She always comes to save you."

"I am not going to get arrested on purpose," he said indignantly. "I spend far too much time there as it is."

Vera sighed. "You are not helping, doctor."

Helm was bordering on apoplectic. "I'm not? Look, if I see the Queen and have the opportunity to tell her, I will. But I strongly urge you to dissuade _your_ friend from this folly."

"Your vocabulary is very good, doctor. If it weren't for the accent, I wouldn't know you were English at all," Vera said glibly.

Helm had finally had enough of this nonsense. "If that is all, I bid you good day, señora."

"It really is too bad you aren't interested in Tessa," she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Out!" he growled, pointing at the door.

"There's no need to be rude, doctor," Vera said as she got to her feet and smoothed out her skirts. "Adiós!" she bid him as she sashayed out the door.

Helm slumped at his desk and rested his head on his hands. "The women of this town are going to be the death of me," he muttered.

"Oh, the perils of being a single doctor," a voice quipped from elsewhere in the room.

The doctor groaned and looked up to see none other than the Queen of Swords leaning casually against the doorway to the back room. Her dark eyes sparkled with mirth beneath the black lace mask.

"I hope you're not including me in that statement," she added.

"You're the most likely candidate," he grumbled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? You don't appear to be bleeding."

"Your concern is touching," she replied sarcastically. She crossed the room to perch on the desk in front of him. "Maybe I'm just here for a social visit."

"And maybe I'm the Prince of Wales," he said under his breath.

"What's that, doctor?" the Queen asked as if she hadn't heard him. When he didn't reply, she continued. "I was hoping you could help me with some information. I happened to see Vera Hidalgo leaving your office."

"I can't discuss my patients with you."

"I know that doctor. I would never ask." At his raised eyebrows, she amended, "Well, unless I had to."

Helm stood from his chair. Her close proximity was making him slightly uncomfortable. He started pacing the room just to have something to do.

"I heard a rumor about Capitán Grisham and Maria Teresa Alvarado."

Helm turned to look at her. "You were at the fiesta last night."

The Queen just shrugged, unwilling to answer. "Grisham is up to something, I know it. I was hoping you might know what that something is."

"You think he has other than honorable intentions toward señorita Alvarado?" he asked with mock incredulity. "Maybe he's just looking to settle down."

The Queen rolled her eyes and hopped down from the desk. "Don't be coy, doctor." She closed the distance between them. "You know exactly what's going on, don't you." She looked up into his green eyes and immediately regretted getting so close. She was starting to have trouble focusing on the information she'd come for.

Helm stared back silently for a moment. He started to reach out a hand, thought better of it, and let it fall to his side. He took a step back to clear his mind. "It's Montoya," he finally said, remembering her question. "He's using Grisham to acquire the Alvarado hacienda."

She came crashing back to the present at his words. "What? How?"

"Patriarchal society."

Her brows drew together for a moment as she pondered his meaning. "Grisham plans to marry...señorita Alvarado? And then what, have Grisham sell Montoya the land?"

"I would presume so."

"But why the Alvarado land?" She leaned back against the desk as she thought.

"Opportunity?" the doctor suggested. "Señorita Alvarado is a lone woman running a hacienda. She's a much easier target than the dons."

"There has to be something more than that." Finally it came to her. "What's the most precious commodity in a desert?"

"Water," he answered immediately. "And the Alvarado land has its own source, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "A freshwater spring."

"I tried to warn the señorita about Grisham, but she can be a bit stubborn."

She suppressed a smile and, before she could talk herself out of it, kissed Helm on the cheek. "Thank you, doctor." She hurried past him, and by the time he turned around, she was halfway out the door into the dim alley.

"You're welcome," he replied quietly to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Something in the Water

**Chapter 3 - Something in the Water**

The sound of soft footsteps woke Marcus Grisham, but before he could stir, he felt something cold at his neck and warm leather over his mouth. In the dim light coming through his window, he made out a shadowy figure next to him.

"I need to ask you some questions, capitán," a female voice whispered. He knew it had to be the Queen of Swords. "Will you promise not to yell for the guards? I'd hate to have to slit your throat."

Grisham nodded and felt her remove her gloved hand from his face. The cold metal dagger still stayed at his throat. Grisham tried to move an arm only to discover he couldn't. She must have tied his arms to the bed.

"I always knew a woman dressed in black leather had to be kind of kinky. Did English get too boring for you?"

"Why don't you shut up so you can live to find out?" the Queen replied coolly, pressing the dagger just a little more firmly against his neck. "Word is you've been pursuing señorita Alvarado. Why?"

"Jealous?" Grisham asked. The Queen pressed her knee into his stomach in response.

"Keep up the jokes, and I'll hurt you lower."

"All right," he acquiesced. "Montoya wants me to marry señorita Alvarado."

She eased up the weight on his stomach at the honest answer. "For her land?"

"Yeah, and the water rights."

"But why now? Didn't Montoya try to get you to marry the Alvarado girl when she first returned from Spain?"

"That was a disaster. Montoya said she might be more interested now. It's almost two years later and she still isn't married. She isn't getting any younger. I think there's more, though."

"More?" the Queen prompted.

Grisham realized he had an advantage. He didn't think she'd really kill him. She'd had multiple opportunities so far, but he was still breathing. "Untie me, and I'll tell you."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked innocently.

"Because you want to know who Montoya was talking to."

"You're right, I do want to know, but I'm not going to untie you." She moved her knee lower and pressed it uncomfortably against his groin. Grisham let out a gasp of pain.

"Fuentes and Higuera," he whispered through clenched teeth. The Queen moved her knee away, placing her foot on the floor. Grisham gave an audible sigh of relief as she moved away from him. He heard a metallic clink against the dresser.

"A little compensation for your pain and suffering. You might want to see a doctor about that bruise."

"Wait, aren't you going to untie me?" Grisham asked in mild panic.

Silence was his only answer from the empty room.

* * *

The Queen of Swords rode quietly through the dons' lands outside of town. She only had a couple hours left before the rancheros would rise to start their workday. She started near the hacienda of Don Fuentes, which conveniently shared a border with the Alvarado holdings. The other dons had long complained Fuentes' ranch was dirty, but Fuentes tried to blame the late Don Aguilera for the death of his cattle.

A slight breeze lifted her hair on the cool night. As she neared the hacienda, she realized it also carried a foul smell, which only got stronger as she approached. As a landowner with her own livestock, she knew it wasn't cows or horses she smelled. It was more like rotten eggs. Perhaps the dons were right and Fuentes' hacienda was filthy. What little she could see in the moonlight looked in order, but the sleeping cows were thin.

The Queen followed the smell to a spring on Fuentes' land._ If this is what the livestock drink, no wonder they're sick, _she thought. She emptied out her canteen and filled it with the malodorous water in the hope that Doctor Helm could identify what was wrong with it. As the sky began to lighten, she directed Chico home. She was going to need some sleep to make it through Tessa Alvarado's day.

Tessa overslept the next morning and hurried to find Marta. She found Marta in her room, curly head bent over an embroidery hoop as she worked. Marta looked up as Tessa entered the room.

"I have a lunch date with Capitán Grisham. I'm going to be late!" Tessa exclaimed. "That is, if he isn't too tied up."

"Tessa, what did you do?" Marta sounded scandalized as she followed Tessa back to her bedroom.

"The Queen needed some information last night," she said, stepping into her petticoats.

Marta yanked on the corset laces. "You found out why Grisham is courting you."

"Yes-ow! Not so tight, Marta. I still need to breathe." Marta let up on the laces and helped Tessa into her bodice. "Montoya wants the hacienda. If Grisham marries me, Montoya controls the puppet strings."

"But this is nothing new," Marta said. "Why now?"

"Don Fuentes and Don Higuera have something to do with it, if Grisham can be believed. I'm still trying to figure it out. Until then, I need to play along with Grisham and Montoya's game."

* * *

While Tessa had worried about running late, she found herself waiting alone in the cantina for Grisham. She was actually starting to feel guilty about leaving him tied up when she saw him approaching. He didn't seem any worse for wear.

"Good afternoon, capitán. I was starting to worry something terrible had happened to you," Tessa greeted him with wide-eyed seriousness.

"Just busy protecting the people of Santa Elena." Grisham gallantly kissed her offered hand. "Maybe there's someplace more quiet we can have lunch."

Tessa mustered her most coy look despite the sour feeling in her stomach. "That sounds wonderful," she purred.

So for the second time in as many years, Tessa found herself sharing lunch on the beach with Grisham. This was a much less elaborate affair-no waiter, no table, and no fancy champagne. Strangely, she felt like he might have actually learned something about her since that first ill-fated luncheon. If the man beside her didn't spend half his time trying to kill her or steal from the innocent on behalf of his master, it would have been a very pleasant outing.

Tessa stretched her feet out in front of her, dainty black shoes peeking out from under voluminous black skirts. The dark material was warm from the sunlight. A blanket protected her dress from the soft sand and shell fragments. The wind whipped her hair, making her grateful Marta had tied part of it back that morning.

Thinking of Marta, she knew her duenna would scold her for the lack of propriety. While the Queen of Swords could do many things a lady should not, Maria Teresa was a proper, virtuous lady...on the verge of spinsterhood. No wonder Montoya thought she'd marry Grisham this time.

Grisham was surprisingly quiet as they watched the waves roll on the shore. It seemed like the ideal opportunity for Tessa to do a little digging.

"I expect you will wish to write to my Uncle Alejandro soon," she began casually. "To ask for my hand in marriage."

Grisham paled visibly under his tan. He hadn't really thought the plan would go this far. "I suppose so."

"And of course, he would want to travel here for the wedding. It would take some time for him to arrive from Spain." She prattled on, "You must have some family in the United States. I don't even know where you grew up."

"Virginia," he replied. "I haven't seen my family in a long time. I'm not even sure they're still alive."

For the first time, Tessa felt sympathy for Grisham. "Do they know you're here?"

"No. And they can't." He looked at her seriously. "I ran into some trouble in the army. I can't go back."

_And that's why you're here as Montoya's lap dog, _she thought. "I'm sorry," she said aloud. This was not going the way she had expected. Tessa knew how it felt to be in a strange place without family, and empathy got the better of her as she laid a hand on top of Grisham's.

Grisham returned her a genuine smile. "You're getting a bit ahead on the wedding planning considering I haven't asked you yet."

Tessa blushed. "Well of course you're going to. You practically did when I first met you."

"I guess I did," he ceded as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Damn him!" Tessa swore as Marta helped her change into the Queen's clothes.

"The doctor?" Marta asked, as he was most often the target of Tessa's ire.

"No, Grisham," she replied, yanking her blouse over her head. "He was being nice today. Acting like a real person."

Marta took the blouse from Tessa before she tore it. "And it's easier to hate someone you don't see as a person."

"I always wondered what Vera saw in him. I guess he isn't all bad."

Marta handed her the long, red silk sash. "So I should start making your wedding dress?"

"Marta!" Tessa exclaimed with indignation. "I'm not going to let it get that far." She tied the sash low on her waist. "There might be an engagement party, though."

As she rode toward town in the cool evening, she was thankful for the shorter days of winter. She had plenty of hours of darkness to skulk around as the Queen, when it was much easier to avoid detection by Montoya's soldiers.

With her canteen in hand, the Queen tried the back door of Doctor Helm's office but found it locked. Throwing the canteen strap over her shoulder, she opened the adjacent window and climbed through. She found Doctor Helm once again at his desk.

"Two days in a row," he said without looking up. "I'm starting to think you enjoy my company."

"I need your scientific expertise," she said, placing the canteen on the desk in front of him.

"It appears to be a canteen."

Placing her hands on the desk, she leaned down to eye level. "Funny, doctor. The water inside is from Don Fuentes' hacienda, but there's something wrong with it."

Helm unscrewed the canteen cap and nearly immediately replaced it.

"Aren't you going to test it?" she asked.

"I don't need to. Was the water warm when you collected it?"

"Yes."

"You've never been to a Roman bath, have you?"

"No. I've heard of ones in Cataluña. What does that have to do with anything?" She was starting to wonder what sort of joke the doctor was playing on her.

"The water is from a hot spring. The rotten egg smell is a mineral called sulfur."

The Queen followed as he went to pull a book from the shelf. "Is it poisonous?" She tried to read the book over his shoulder but realized it was in English and she could only recognize a few words.

"Thinking of picking up a new career?" he asked, turning over his shoulder to look at her. His face was very close to hers, and she once again found herself distracted.

She blushed and fervently hoped the room was dark enough for him not to notice. "Only if you have texts in Spanish. I can't read that," she said, pointing to the page.

"While I can't imagine wanting to drink water that smells noxious, the water itself isn't dangerous." The Queen's expression turned to disappointment as she heard her theory dispelled.

"However," Helm continued, "the sulfur mixes with air to create a gas that is poisonous with enough exposure. I'm no ranchero, but I've treated enough of them to hear about Don Fuentes' sickly herd of cattle."

"So he does have a reason to want the Alvarado land."

"You think Fuentes is behind this?" the doctor asked, returning his book to its proper place on the shelf.

"Fuentes and Higuera. Montoya needs someone to buy the property."

"I don't understand what would prevent Grisham from keeping the money for himself."

Strangely, the Queen found herself reticent to share Grisham's secret. "Montoya must have something on him."

"Montoya stockpiles secrets just like he does gold. But nothing yet explains Higuera's involvement. How do you know he's part of this scheme?"

"I may have convinced Grisham to share some information last night."

Helm turned to stare at her with a shocked look on his face. "You what?" he blurted.

"It's a lovely night for a ride," she commented, deliberately ignoring the doctor's outraged expression. "Could I convince you to join me at the Higuera hacienda?"

"You want my help breaking and entering into someone's home?" Helm was no longer sure which topic he should be upset with her about.

"I don't plan to break anything."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dispute

**Chapter 4 - The Dispute**

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Helm whispered as they searched through the office of Don Fernando Higuera. Only a small lamp lit the dark room, casting shadows everywhere.

"You could just teach me how to pick locks," the Queen retorted while carefully searching through a stack of letters.

"And give you the means to search through my belongings? No thank you."

The Queen paused for a moment, intrigued. "What are you hiding, doctor?"

"What are _you_ hiding?" he challenged. He expected no response but waited a moment anyway before continuing. "What exactly are we looking for here?"

"Anything that might explain why Higuera wants the Alvarado hacienda. Even better if it ties in Montoya."

"This may not quite be what you're looking for," he said, holding up a letter, "but it seems Higuera had quite a row with Don Rafael Alvarado." The Queen snatched the letter out of his hand and began to read.

_My dear brother,_

_I was outraged on your behalf to read how Don Alvarado has mistreated you. How barbaric is New Spain? Surely your military governor must intervene on your behalf in this theft. Alvarado greatly overstepped his bounds by interfering with your household. And to besmirch your honor as well? I have no words. I still believe you should sell your hacienda and return to Spain. Things are starting to return to normal here_.

The letter went on for a couple more pages-mostly updates on the writer's life and her family. Skipping to the last page, she saw the signature: "Your loving sister, Adelina Higuera de Velazquez."

"What could this be about? What theft?" she wondered aloud.

"The letter is dated July 1817. Isn't that about the time that Don Alvarado died?"

She couldn't answer. Too many thoughts careened through her head. Was this the break she'd been waiting almost two years for? What happened between her father and Don Higuera? Was it enough to drive Higuera to kill him? Before she could start to organize her thoughts, Helm grabbed her arms and shoved her behind the settee.

"Someone's coming," he hissed, kneeling on the ground next to her and extinguishing the lamp.

"Higuera wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow-" she stopped as she heard footsteps. The two crouched in the small space between the settee and the wall for an indeterminable amount of time once the footsteps passed the office. The only sound was the ticking of a large clock in the hallway. By the time the Queen thought it was safe to leave, their eyes had adjusted to the dim moonlight coming in the uncovered windows. She gestured to Helm that it was time to go, and the two crept silently into the hallway.

Once outside the house, she felt like she could breathe again. That had been a little too close for comfort. They quietly retrieved their horses from the stable and started back to town.

"Not the outcome you were hoping for?" the doctor asked once they were away from the hacienda.

"Getting out alive is always the right outcome, but a to-do list with 'steal Alvarado hacienda' on it would have been helpful. Still, someone must know what happened between Don Higuera and Don Alvarado," she said thoughtfully.

"From the content of the letter, I would suspect Montoya knows, but even if I thought he would give an honest answer-"

"Which he won't."

"I can't exactly ask without arousing suspicion, and you can't ask without being arrested on sight."

"Then Montoya isn't the person to ask. He's not the only person who knows what goes on in Santa Elena."

It only took the doctor a moment to figure out whom she meant. "Because that's so much safer than going to Montoya. Are you insane?"

She ignored his angry outburst. "I don't need to ask him. Not when I can get his fiancée to do it for me."

"Señorita Alvarado? I don't think she's capable of that kind of deception."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised, doctor."

* * *

The next morning over breakfast, Tessa told Marta about the letter from Don Higuera's sister. "I need to know why Don Higuera was so angry with papá."

"You think he could have killed him?" Marta asked.

"I don't know. Papá had told me 'many hands' were involved in his murder. I'm sure Montoya was involved, but it could also include Higuera and maybe even Fuentes."

"Be careful, Tessa. Your father would not want you to get hurt just to avenge him." Marta poured another cup of tea. "I will ask around. The servants hear many things."

"And I will ask Capitán Grisham."

"You're seeing him again? Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"Thankfully not. If I'm lucky, I'll catch him with Vera, and I won't have to play this game any more."

"And what happens if you have to keep playing?" Marta asked seriously.

"Then it will take a very long time to plan this wedding and for Uncle Alejandro to arrive from Spain."

* * *

"Oh Marcus," Tessa sang, inadvertently doing her best impression of Vera as she pushed the door to his quarters open. Grisham sat at a small table and appeared to be writing a letter. He jumped at her presence.

"Don't you knock?" he said irritably.

"You must not have heard me," she lied. "You look very deep in thought. Should I come back?"

"No, it's fine," he said, replacing the quill in the inkwell and standing to greet her. "Why are you here, Tessa?"

"I received the strangest visit from Don Higuera. He was very angry about something and said my father stole from him." Tessa had worked herself up to tears and threw her arms around Grisham's waist. Surprised, Grisham patted her back somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey, um, it's okay," he stammered. He hated it when women cried because he felt like he had to do something about it.

"Why would he say such a thing about papá?" she asked, looking up at him with watery eyes.

Grisham debated what he should tell her. Higuera's beef with Alvarado was public knowledge. If she didn't hear it from him, she'd hear it somewhere else and wonder why he didn't say anything. If he was going to marry her like Montoya wanted, being honest with her now would be a good idea. And he found he was starting to like Tessa as a person rather than just seeing her as an objective.

Grisham sat back down in his chair and set Tessa on his lap. She looked a little uncomfortable but didn't move away from him.

"It happened about two years ago," he began. "Higuera apparently got a little rough with his cook. Your father found out about it-I'm not sure how-and hired the woman to get her away from Higuera. Higuera was pissed and accused Don Alvarado of stealing his servant."

"But she was a servant, not a slave," Tessa interrupted.

"Apparently Higuera didn't agree. In fact, he was so angry he challenged your father to a duel. Higuera lost, which only made him more angry. That man has a nasty temper."

_Nasty enough to kill? _Tessa wondered.

"While this has been lovely, I have soldiers to train," Grisham said, helping her to her feet.

"Of course. Thank you," she replied as he escorted her out.

Once Grisham was out of sight, Tessa doubled back towards Montoya's office. She needed to find some proof of the conspiracy between Montoya, Higuera, and Fuentes. She knocked on the office door and waited for a response. When none came, she tried the handle, which was locked. Tessa pulled a long, thin knife and a metal hairpin from her reticule and placed them inside the keyhole. Helm may have refused to teach her how to pick locks, but she'd watched him a few times and experimented at home. She was much slower than Helm, but after several attempts, she was able to open the door and slip inside.

Montoya's office was dim with the curtains drawn. She rifled through the papers on his desk but found mostly tax records and supply orders. The desk drawers yielded nothing of interest until she reached a locked drawer. Using the same knife, she was able to open the drawer in less time than the door. The drawer contained personal correspondence from family in Spain. She hit the bottom of the drawer sooner than expected. In fact, the bottom of the drawer seemed thicker than the others.

Pulling the entire drawer from the desk, Tessa knocked on the wood, producing a hollow sound. Turning the empty drawer upside-down, she spied a latch on the underside. The bottom swung open on a hinge revealing a small stack of papers. Skimming through them, she spotted one with Fuentes' and Higuera's names.

Tessa was curious to see what other secrets Montoya was hiding. One sheet mentioned the gold mine, which she already knew about. As she flipped to the next page, she heard voices in the hallway. Hastily she shoved the papers back in the secret compartment and replaced the drawer in the desk. The paper mentioning Fuentes and Higuera went in her reticule along with the knife. She flung herself in the chair across from Montoya's desk seconds before the door opened.

"Señorita Alvarado, what an unexpected surprise." Montoya did look momentarily surprised before his cool demeanor slid back into place.

"Please forgive the intrusion. It's warmer in here, and I didn't want to catch a chill," she said, drawing her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"It's also quite dark in here."

"I didn't want to disturb your office, colonel," Tessa said innocently.

"No, of course not." Montoya took his chair behind the desk and turned up the oil lamp. "Please, do not keep me in suspense, señorita. Why have you come to see me this morning?"

"It is my neighbor, Don Fuentes. His hacienda..." she paused as if wondering how to phrase it. "It gives off an unpleasant smell. The wind has been sending it my way of late."

Montoya leaned back, unconcerned by her complaint. "You are not the first to say so, señorita Alvarado. However, Don Fuentes is not breaking any laws. I'm afraid my hands are tied."

Tessa looked disappointed and stood up to leave. "Thank you for your time, colonel. I suppose I will have to speak with Don Fuentes myself."

"Good day, señorita," Montoya called after her.

Tessa hurried to find Marta in the market. Pulling her away from the vegetable stall, she removed the paper from her reticule knowing that anyone looking on would think they were going through their shopping list.

"Where did you get that?" Marta hissed.

"Montoya's office." Tessa explained what she learned about Don Higuera from Grisham.

Marta nodded. "I heard about the duel from the blacksmith."

"This is a contract. It says Fuentes agreed to pay five thousand reales for half of our hacienda and the water rights. Higuera paid five thousand plus an extra five hundred reales for the other half."

"Why the extra money?" Marta asked.

Tessa re-read the document. "It doesn't say. But how could Montoya sell land he didn't have?"

"He expected to have it after your father's death."

"But we ruined his plan by coming here," Tessa said thoughtfully. "And that's why he's been pushing Grisham to marry me. Fuentes and Higuera are probably starting to demand their money back. Marta, this is what I've been waiting for!"

Marta shushed her before she could draw unwanted attention. "It's time to bring in the law, Tessa."

"The law, Marta? What law will prosecute Montoya and two dons? You're the one who said telling the royal court about Montoya would accomplish nothing."

"And Spain will not do anything. We must see the colonial governor in Monterey. We show him this contract, and he will have to send someone to investigate."

"Do you think he'll listen to us, Marta?" Tessa's confidence was starting to falter.

"I have heard the governor does not like Montoya. This may be the opportunity he waits for, as well."

Tessa thought for a moment. "We need more. I won't go all the way to Monterey just to be dismissed. Doctor Helm knows why Grisham was ordered to marry me. Maybe he can be persuaded to join us."

"And who will do the persuading," Marta asked with a gleam in her eye, "you or the Queen of Swords?"

A disturbance from the direction of Montoya's office drew their attention before Tessa could respond. She returned the contract to the safety of reticule and hurried toward the noise. As she neared the scene, she heard protests from a very familiar voice.

"This is ridiculous!" Doctor Helm shouted as he was restrained by two soldiers. Montoya said something to the soldiers, too quietly for Tessa to hear. Grisham stood behind him with a huge smile at seeing the doctor get his comeuppance, again.

The soldiers whisked the doctor off to jail with Helm continuing to berate Montoya and "this whole God-forsaken town." Tessa continued to weave through the crowd after them, but too many people had gathered to watch the spectacle and there was little room to move. Once the doctor was out of sight, the crowd began to disperse, allowing Tessa a clear path.

The guard at the entrance to the jail tried to stop her, but Tessa drew herself up and gave him a haughty look. "Don't make me get Capitán Grisham to let me in," she threatened. The guard pondered for a moment and decided the doña couldn't cause any harm. Tessa pushed past him and rushed down the dim hallway. Helm was sitting on a bench in his cell muttering to himself in English.

"Doctor," Tessa called, grabbing the bars. "What happened?"

"Apparently I need to learn to keep my mouth shut," he replied without looking up.

"About what?" she pressed.

"Something you're not going to want to hear."

Tessa gestured for him to come closer so she could whisper. "I know about Montoya's plan. The Queen of Swords told me."

Helm breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're smarter than..." He trailed off realizing how insulting that sounded.

"Appearances can be deceiving," she said, indicating he hadn't hurt her feelings. "Now tell me what happened."

"I went to see Montoya about getting some supplies and overheard him telling Grisham to hurry up and propose to you. He said Fuentes and Higuera were getting anxious. My, uh, temper got the better of me, and I barged in to tell Montoya exactly what I thought of his plan." At Tessa's expectant look, he continued. "Words that aren't fit for a lady's ears," he said with slight embarrassment. "And now I'm once again enjoying the hospitality of the Santa Elena jail."

"You're lucky Montoya didn't kill you on the spot," Tessa whispered angrily.

"I think Montoya may have finally determined killing me would me more trouble than just throwing me in here for a day or two."

"Please be careful, doctor," she implored before hurrying down the hallway. She wanted to leave quickly before Grisham or Montoya discovered she'd spoken to Helm. The Queen was going to have to rescue him before Montoya decided it was easier just to kill him after all.


	5. Chapter 5 - Monterey

**Chapter 5 - Monterey**

The Queen of Swords stole silently through the darkened town of Santa Elena. She heard nothing as she approached the jail. Staying close to the wall, she peered around the corner through the open doorway to see the guard with his chin resting on his chest as he slept. Sending a quick prayer of thanks, she slowly lifted the ring of keys from his belt.

Her good luck held as the jail was nearly empty. The only inmates she spied were asleep. She found Helm's cell, and he too appeared to be dozing. She unlocked the door and opened it just enough to enter. Standing next to his sleeping form, she gently pressed a gloved hand over his mouth. The doctor's eyes opened wide, but he recognized the Queen before making a sound.

"What are you doing?" he whispered once the Queen had moved her hand.

"Breaking you out, but I have a favor to ask." The doctor nodded in response and she continued. "I need you to accompany Tessa Alvarado to Monterey. Tell the governor what you overheard. Convince him to send someone to investigate Montoya."

"Not that I have much of a choice, but I'll do it."

The Queen frowned in response, but slipped out the cell door and motioned for Helm to follow her. They'd nearly made it out when the sentry making his rounds saw them. The young man froze, uncertain what he should do. The Queen seized on his hesitation and as he opened his mouth to yell for reinforcements, she hit him in the side of head with the hilt of her sword. The soldier dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The Queen looked back at the doctor and seeing his disapproving look whispered, "Sorry."

The pair stuck to the darkest shadows of the buildings. As they neared the doctor's office, she turned to him. "Gather what you need and hurry to the Alvarado hacienda before anyone notices you're gone. Tessa and Marta will be waiting for you."

He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "You're not coming?"

"I can't exactly waltz into the office of the colonial governor of Alta California. It would be like sending an engraved invitation to the firing squad. Besides, I have other business to attend to. Now hurry!" She gave him a gentle shove in the direction of his door and ran to Chico, who had been waiting in the alley. She vaulted onto Chico's back and urged him quickly towards home.

The dark countryside flew by, and the Queen was grateful that both she and the horse knew the way in the dark. Arriving at the hacienda, she ran through the back entrance into the hidden cellar room, where Marta awaited with a change of clothes.

"He's coming?" Marta asked as she unlaced the Queen's corset.

She nodded in response, removing her boots and leggings and drawing on a black split riding skirt and short leather boots. "The horses are ready?"

"Yes, I've packed food and supplies. The contract is in your saddlebag."

Tessa exchanged her black blouse for a light blue one and black riding jacket. She started to follow Marta out of the room when Marta put a hand out to stop her.

"Your mask."

Tessa felt her face and realized she still wore the black lace mask. She pulled it up over her head and out of her hair, laying it next to the rest of her costume. She ran out of the room, closing the wine-rack door behind her. As she neared the front entrance of the hacienda, she heard hoofbeats approaching. She exited and took the reins of her horse from Marta. She swung up into the saddle and saw Doctor Helm approach.

"Doctor!" she called. "I'm so glad to see you. We should get going so you're as far from town as possible before anyone notices you're missing." She brought her horse up beside his. "It's about two days to Monterey."

"Wonderful," he said under his breath as he followed along the trail.

* * *

The following evening, Marcus Grisham arrived at the Alvarado hacienda. Montoya was pushing him to get a move on with this marriage thing. The colonel had even handed him a ruby ring to propose with. Grisham had mixed feelings. His goal was to eventually take Vera away from Santa Elena, and a wife of his own didn't fit with that plan. On the other hand, Tessa wasn't that bad. She was pretty, kind, and rich. He could certainly do worse.

Grisham really thought he should be out searching for the escaped doctor, who was likely hiding out with the Queen of Swords. Montoya was usually obsessed with hunting that woman. He must be getting a lot of pressure from the dons if Tessa was a higher priority. Or maybe the goal was to seal the deal with Tessa before Helm could tell her about Montoya's plan and spoil everything.

Grisham strode to the front door and pulled the bell rope. He waited awhile and rang again. Eventually a young servant girl opened the door.

"Tell señorita Alvarado I'm here," he instructed.

The girl looked frightened and looked at the ground before answering. "The señorita and Marta went to Monterey."

"Monterey?" he asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Un momento," she murmured, turning away from the door. She returned moments later and handed a letter through the half-open door.

"What's this?" Grisham asked, unfolding the letter. It was written in a neat hand in formal Spanish.

_Dear Marcus,_

_Please forgive my sudden departure, but I had to go to Monterey for some fabrics. I desperately need new dresses and could not wait for the supply ship to reach Santa Elena. I will be back in less than a week. I believe we will have some things to celebrate._

_With love,  
Tessa_

"A hundred and fifty miles for some fabric?" Grisham said to himself in disbelief. "I really don't understand women sometimes." He saw the young servant still watching him. Fortunately, she wouldn't have understood his musings in English. "Gracias," he said to the girl before turning back to grab his horse.

* * *

More than 36 hours after leaving the Alvarado hacienda, Tessa, Marta, and Helm followed the Rio de Monterey to the presidio. Or what was left of it. Many of the buildings were burned-out shells. Some had been repaired; others were in the process of being rebuilt. They rode around the perimeter of the presidio to its main gate. The damage looked worse from the inside. Only the chapel appeared untouched. Three months had passed since Pirata Buchar had ransacked Monterey and rebuilding was slow.

"I didn't realize how bad things were," Tessa commented as she surveyed the charred landscape.

Helm flagged down a soldier and asked where the governor's office was. The man pointed to a building that had been recently repaired. Tying their horses to a nearby stand, the trio entered the indicated building.

The inside of the building was sparsely furnished, especially compared to Montoya's lavish quarters. A man with waving dark hair and a Spanish military uniform sat behind a spartan wood desk. He looked too young to be the governor. The man eyed them warily as they entered the room.

"Buenas tardes, señores. I am Capitán de Anza. How may I assist you?" The soldier was efficient and courteous, but Tessa could tell their presence was unwelcome.

"I need to see the governor. It is urgent."

De Anza looked from Tessa to Helm and back. "And you are, señora?"

"Doña Maria Teresa Alvarado. This is Doctor Robert Helm and my servant Marta." She gestured to each in turn. "We have traveled all the way from Santa Elena."

De Anza perked up at that. These were not local landowners looking for a handout to rebuild. "What is this urgent matter?"

"We have proof of conspiracy between our military governor, Colonel Montoya, and two landowners." Tessa decided to keep details to a minimum until she saw the governor.

"Military governor?" de Anza gave a short bark of laughter. "There is but one governor in Alta California, and that is Don Pablo Vicente de Solá. Now I understand why the governor curses whenever Montoya is mentioned."

"So may we see the governor?" Tessa asked anxiously.

"You say you have proof?" he countered skeptically. Tessa nodded in response. "What kind of proof?"

"A signed contract." She turned to look at the doctor. "And Doctor Helm witnessed a conversation between Colonel Montoya and his captain of the guard."

"Just a moment," de Anza said, exiting through the door to the adjacent room. He closed the door behind him so Tessa could not hear what was said. The group waited patiently, but Tessa was becoming more and more anxious. Marta laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Five minutes later, the door opened again, and de Anza beckoned them in. Tessa entered first to see the governor seated behind a more ornate desk than the captain's. Still, the room was devoid of the luxuries Montoya liked to collect. Governor Solá was an older man, his hair mostly grey with a thick mustache of grey and brown. His formal military uniform with gold epaulets was crisp and spotless. He regarded Tessa with intelligent brown eyes.

"Señorita Alvarado, please tell me why you have traveled all the way to Monterey." He indicated she should sit in the chair across from him. There was just one chair, so Helm and Marta stood behind her. Capitán de Anza stood at the governor's right side.

"Colonel Montoya and Dons Fuentes and Higuera conspired to take my property. Montoya ordered his captain to marry me in order to gain control of the hacienda," Tessa told him.

"This is a rather fantastical tale," the governor said dismissively.

The doctor spoke up. "I overheard a conversation between Montoya and Captain Grisham. Montoya specifically mentioned Fuentes and Higuera."

"But still," Solá continued, "as despicable as this plan may be, it isn't illegal."

"Marriage, no, but murder is." Tessa unfolded the contract and placed it on the desk in front of Solá. "This contract is signed by both Fuentes and Higuera. They paid five thousand reales each for half of my hacienda and its water. The contract is dated June 5, 1817, one month before my father was murdered. Montoya didn't expect me to come to Alta California to claim my property. Ever since I arrived, Montoya has tried to take it through taxation or marriage."

Governor Solá picked up the paper and slowly read its contents. Once he was finished, he looked back at Tessa, who was watching him expectantly. "Señorita Alvarado, I am deeply disturbed by the goings-on in Santa Elena, but this is not enough to prove Don Alvarado was murdered."

Tessa leaned forward, placing her hands on the governor's desk. "I know this isn't enough, but I'm asking you please to investigate Montoya, Fuentes, and Higuera. Only you have the authority to do so."

"Señorita, you may not have noticed we are still rebuilding after the pirate attack," de Anza added condescendingly.

"Governor," Doctor Helm interrupted. "Does Santa Elena pay all its taxes?" Tessa shot him a perplexed look.

Solá wasn't sure what prompted the doctor's question either. "No," he said slowly. "The people of Santa Elena are poor. You should know that better than anyone. And much was stolen by the bandit Queen of Swords."

"What I know is that the people of Santa Elena are often taxed beyond their means," he said in an impassioned tone. "What the Queen steals goes back to the people. The reason you are short tax money is that Montoya keeps it for himself."

The governor sat quietly in thought for a minute. Finally he looked up at de Anza. "Capitán, you will return to Santa Elena with the señorita and take a closer look at how Colonel Montoya runs his pueblo. Be sure to speak with Don Fuentes and Don Hidalgo as well. I'm sure señorita Alvarado will provide anything you need."

"You might want a couple guards as well," Helm suggested.

De Anza turned to stare at him. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"But Montoya will not hesitate to arrange an accident," Marta said quietly.

"He did shoot the King's ambassador," Tessa added.

"Then it's settled," the governor announced. "Capitán de Anza, take two of the soldiers with you. You will leave for Santa Elena tomorrow. You have a week to find the truth-that is as long as I can spare him," he said to Tessa. "Until then, señoritas, doctor, please accept our meager hospitality."

* * *

The following afternoon, Montoya found Grisham honing his sword skills on woefully inadequate soldiers. He called Grisham away before he could wound one of them-something that was inadvisable given their current lack of a physician.

"Capitán, I do hope this is just a sign of how you celebrate."

It took Grisham a moment to understand his meaning. "Oh, that! Well, I haven't asked her yet. Don't worry, your ring is perfectly safe."

Montoya's eyes narrowed. "Any why, pray tell, have you not asked her?"

Grisham shifted uncomfortably. "I went to the Alvarado hacienda yesterday, but the servant girl gave me a letter from Tessa. She'd gone to Monterey for fabric or something silly like that."

"You're sure it was Monterey? A city plundered by pirates not three months ago?" Montoya asked with suspicion.

"Well, maybe she didn't know that," Grisham offered.

"The lowliest illiterate peasant in Santa Elena knows about the attack on Monterey. It was all anyone spoke of for a month. I suggest you find your bride-to-be before I am forced to pursue a different-less pleasant-strategy to acquire her land." Montoya did not have to raise his voice for Grisham to receive the threat loud and clear.

"And speaking of strategies," he continued. "How goes your search for our missing doctor?"

For a moment Grisham considered lying to avoid looking like a complete failure. Instead he figured he didn't have much to lose and turned the question back on the colonel. "I'm going to need more men to go after Tessa and continue searching for the doctor."

"Forget Doctor Helm. He will turn up again eventually, as he always does. Find señorita Alvarado before she does something regrettable." At Grisham's lack of action, he added, "Now!"

Grisham sighed and went to go find a few of the more competent men to accompany him on the road to Monterey.

* * *

The mission road had been fairly empty throughout their journey. They'd passed the Monterey-bound stagecoach the previous day, but the long ride had been peaceful. Capitán de Anza and his men rode ahead, while Tessa, Marta, and Doctor Helm followed. The hills and canyons were starting to look familiar, telling Tessa they weren't far from home. She was looking forward to a very long soak in the bathtub that night. In fact, it might take two baths to remove all the dust and grime from four days of riding.

She noticed de Anza slow ahead of them, and she looked further down the long dirt road to see why. Four riders approached in the distance. De Anza unsheathed his sword as a precaution. As the riders neared them, Tessa could tell three of them wore Spanish military uniforms, but the leader was different. It only took a moment for her to recognize that familiar dark blue uniform.

"Grisham," she said, wishing she could carry a sword as Maria Teresa Alvarado. This would instead have to be a battle of wits. She urged her horse faster to intercept them, de Anza yelling for her to stop as she passed him.

Grisham pulled up short when he recognized Tessa riding full tilt towards him. "Marcus!" she called happily. "What an unexpected surprise," she said, stopping her horse a few feet away. "Did you get my letter?"

"I did," he said, eying the unfamiliar soldiers and-surprise, surprise-Doctor Helm suspiciously. "How was Monterey."

"Oh, Marcus, I was such an idiot." She lowered her voice and looked ashamed. "I was so excited that I completely forgot what a disarray Monterey is in. Marta tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. It was horrible," she exclaimed, placing a gloved hand to the side of her head. "So many things were burned."

"Why are there soldiers with you?" Grisham asked abruptly.

Tessa looked surprised. "You didn't know they were coming? My uncle was right. The post really is terrible here." At Grisham's impatient expression, she went on. "This is Capitán de Anza. He works for Governor Solá. He has some sort of business to discuss with Colonel Montoya. Military business-I didn't bother to ask."

Grisham nodded indulgently. Montoya was overreacting, just as he'd expected. Tessa was harmless, just a little overly enthusiastic at times. "And I see you managed to find Doctor Helm," he commented, shooting a disdainful glance in the doctor's direction. "You do realize he escaped from jail."

"What was his crime?" Tessa asked seriously.

"Pissing off Montoya," Grisham answered without thinking. One of the soldiers let out a quiet chuckle before Grisham silenced him with a glare.

"While that's certainly inadvisable, it doesn't sound illegal," de Anza interjected. He and Grisham looked at each other, and the immediate mutual dislike was palpable.

"Forget it," Grisham said. He raised his voice to ensure Helm could hear him. "You're getting a free pass this time, doc. Don't say I never did anything nice for you."


	6. Chapter 6 - Discovery

**Chapter 6 - Discovery**

Tessa paced the salon of her hacienda, anxious for news of de Anza's investigation. It was so frustrating to sit back and do nothing, but it wouldn't be proper for Maria Teresa Alvarado to get involved, and de Anza might get the wrong idea about the Queen of Swords. Montoya had ensured Monterey thought the Queen a menace.

"Tessa, you are going to wear a hole in the rug," Marta chided as she brought a tray with lemonade into the room.

"Not knowing is making me crazy. Oh, if only I could have seen Montoya's face when de Anza asked to look at the tax records."

"Montoya is a devious man, but he is also very smart. It will not be easy for de Anza to find evidence," Marta warned.

"He has to find something!"

"Señorita?" A hesitant voice asked from the doorway. It was the young servant girl, Carlota. "There is a soldier on horseback approaching."

Tessa ran for the window while Marta calmly thanked the girl and sent her back to the kitchen. "It's definitely not Grisham, but it could be de Anza," Tessa announced.

It was de Anza, and Tessa breathlessly awaited new information as she met him on the veranda. Her anxiety rose as de Anza calmly handed the reins to a waiting groom. Once he was within ten feet, she pounced.

"Please tell me you have good news, Capitán."

He removed his hat and placed it under his arm. "I'm afraid I have little news, good or otherwise. Montoya may not have been expecting me, but he obviously expected someone would investigate him eventually. While I have no doubt he steals from everyone from the farmers to the governor, I cannot prove it."

Tessa's heart sank. "What about the deal with Higuera and Fuentes?"

"That is why I'm here, señorita. I'd like you to accompany me to see Don Fuentes."

"Why?" she asked before she could stop herself. Then she berated herself for giving him a chance to change his mind.

"It's easy to lie to a stranger. I hope that with you present, he will worry about being caught in a lie. He might even feel guilty if he has to face you in person."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Tessa found herself seated across from Don Fuentes. His stern face was starting to show signs of worry under de Anza's questioning. Tessa merely sat and watched, but she noticed Fuentes' eyes dart to her from time to time. So far, Fuentes had pleaded ignorance to any knowledge of Montoya's plans. Finally, de Anza decided it was time to force Fuentes' hand. He looked at Tessa, who removed a roll of paper from her reticule and held it out to Fuentes.

"What is this?" he asked, taking the document.

"A contract," Tessa stated calmly. Fuentes froze with the document half unrolled. "A contract signed by you and señor Hidalgo to purchase my hacienda."

"I have my own land," Fuentes nearly shouted, throwing the contract at de Anza. "Why would I want to purchase yours?"

"Because my hacienda has fresh water. You have a mineral spring that is slowly poisoning your livestock."

Fuentes started to protest but reconsidered. De Anza took the opportunity to propose a deal. "I want Montoya, Don Fuentes. Give me a sworn statement against him, and the governor will forgive your transgressions."

Tessa jumped up in shock and glared at de Anza. "What about his part in my father's murder?"

"I had nothing to do with Don Rafael's death!" Fuentes exclaimed, his face going from red to white. "I swear to you, señorita!"

"And how did you expect to get the hacienda if you didn't help kill Don Alvarado?" de Anza asked. "This contract was signed a month before his death."

"Montoya said he planned to go back to Spain. Rafael himself told me he was going to Spain to see you. He had no son to take over the hacienda. It made sense to sell his land to his neighbors and return to Spain."

Tessa thought Fuentes was trying to convince himself more than them. "Who killed him?" she asked softly.

Fuentes took a deep breath and sighed. "Higuera and Montoya ordered it. But if you want to know who pulled the trigger, it was Capitán Grisham."

Tessa grabbed the arm of her chair and sat down slowly. She shouldn't have been remotely surprised by Fuentes' words. She always knew Montoya was behind her father's murder and was smart enough to make someone else do his dirty work. But that the very man who had murdered her father had tried to court her...had kissed her. She felt bile rising in her throat. She had to get away, to get out of the Fuentes hacienda.

"Excuse me," she said, abruptly standing again and rushing out of the room. She faintly heard de Anza call after her, but she didn't slow her pace. Her horse was still waiting outside the hacienda stables. She didn't even wait for the groom's assistance and swung herself deftly into the saddle. She quickly urged the mare from a trot to a gallop, wishing she was instead riding the larger and must faster Chico. She hadn't consciously chosen a destination, but she soon realized the mare was approaching the cliff on which her parents were buried. She slid to the ground and made the last few steps before collapsing at her father's grave. Tessa cried anew for her father.

"Señorita Alvarado?" she heard a lightly accented voice call sometime later, after the worst of her sobs had subsided. "Are you all right?"

Tessa hastily wiped at her face before looking at Doctor Helm crouched beside her. "What are you doing here?"

Helm looked at her tear-stained face and realized her injuries weren't ones he could fix. "I was just picking up some salve from Marta. Should I go get her?" he asked uncertainly.

Tessa shook her head no. She took a calming breath and pushed her long, windblown hair behind her shoulders. Helm offered her a hand up, which she took reluctantly. She had sprawled rather inelegantly and the hem of her skirt ended up under her boot when she tried to stand. She wavered and the doctor put his other hand at her back to steady her. Not for the first time, Tessa desperately wished she could reveal her identity to Helm. This was perhaps the most kindness he'd ever shown Maria Teresa.

"Grisham," she nearly choked on his name, "killed my father." She looked up at the doctor in horror, not having meant to say it aloud. His eyes narrowed and she could feel the hand that was still at her back curl into a fist.

"That bastard," Helm gritted. His animosity towards Grisham was no secret, but he was appalled that the man would pursue the young woman that he had made an orphan. Tessa made a hiccuping noise like she was desperately trying not to cry again. He was slightly surprised when she laid her head against his shoulder. The woman could be damned annoying at times, but she was distraught and with good reason.

Helm realized he didn't give her enough credit. She wasn't as spoiled as he'd thought when he first met her. She was a young woman of what, twenty-three years? She had lost both parents and ran a working hacienda on her own. On more than one occasion he'd seen her face off with Montoya's soldiers to help another person. He really did not understand the lady who currently clung to him like she would otherwise drown.

It wasn't long before Tessa realized how inappropriate she was being. She stepped back and was afraid to meet his eyes. "I'm very sorry, doctor. Thank you for checking on me. I really need to get home." She walked to her horse, climbed into the saddle, and rode off without ever looking back.

* * *

Back in his office a couple hours later, Dr. Helm heard the door to his surgery open, without a preceding knock, as usual. The sound of heavy boots against the wooden floor indicated one of Montoya's soldiers.

"Doctor?" The American accent could mean none other than Captain Grisham. Helm flashed back to what the tearful señorita Alvarado had told him earlier in the day and felt anger rising in him.

"Hey, doc," Grisham called, barging into Helm's office. "I need some..." He trailed off as the doctor was out of his chair like a shot, fists clenched at his sides. "Did I do something?" Grisham asked.

"Did you do something?" Helm sneered, stopping just inches from Grisham. "You ought to be ashamed to show your face in this town."

Grisham looked puzzled but didn't back down. "You seem a little hot under the collar there, doc."

Helm ignored him. "Let me refresh your memory then. Don Rafael Alvarado," he said the words slowly to let them sink in.

"A tragic accident," Grisham commented, but Helm detected just a hint of worry underneath the cocky exterior.

"Your pistol accidentally went off? On Montoya's orders, I bet." Helm's voice rose in volume little by little as his anger got the better of him. "And then you had the gall to pursue the daughter of the man you murdered."

Grisham looked guilty for a fleeting moment before resuming his normal brash manner. "Jealous?"

He wasn't, but Helm hauled back and decked Grisham anyway. Temporarily satisfied by the younger man's bloody nose, he added coldly, "Stay away from her."

"Or you'll do what," Grisham shouted, wiping the blood away with his sleeve.

Helm pushed past him to the outside door and opened it. "I'm not the one you should be worried about. Now get out."

Grisham's eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together. He hurried out the door and made his way quickly back to his quarters. It might have been an empty threat, but that wasn't the doctor's style. No, if the doctor knew, then that meddling Captain de Anza probably did, too, and de Anza had the governor's ear. Grisham had no intention of taking the fall for Montoya. He may not have been a strategist like Montoya, but he did know the value of a good escape plan.

Grisham's plan was solid gold-literally. He entered his room and made a beeline for the wardrobe. One drawer held his savings in gold reales. His actual pay savings didn't amount to much, though. A hole in the back of the wardrobe hid the real treasure: a handful of gold nuggets and reales skimmed from Montoya. He'd been planning to build up enough to whisk Vera away in style, but he'd run out of time. Freedom outweighed luxury any day.

With the gold secured and a small pack of necessities in hand, his next goal was Vera. They had to leave as soon as darkness fell, but Vera would probably need to pack at least a few items. With only an hour or so until sunset, he had to get moving.


	7. Chapter 7 - Retribution

**Chapter 7 - Retribution**

Luis Montoya was called many things, but unprepared was never one of them. He knew his chances of survival were only as good as his exit strategy. Fortunately, he was a practical man who knew that one day someone might come for him that could not simply suffer a fatal accident. That someone was Capitán de Anza.

Governor Solá's right-hand was too smart for Montoya's good. He wasn't fooled by the carefully crafted but fictional tax records. No, the man was annoyingly persistent, and Montoya had begun to fear his tracks weren't covered well enough. He hated to leave his collection of beautiful treasures and artifacts behind, but he had enough gold and money hidden away to make a new start as a war profiteer in Mexico. The Viceroy might think he had the rebellion under control, but Montoya knew better.

He packed all he could carry on his horse and carried it out to the stables. The sun was setting, and it was the perfect time to start his escape from town unnoticed. Montoya quietly saddled his horse and grabbed a bag of feed for it. He could reach Los Angeles in a couple days and San Diego in a couple more, but he needed to keep a low profile.

Montoya's eyes darted around as he heard noises coming from the direction of the garrison, but there was no one around to witness his flight. He mounted his horse and took off towards the refuge of the abandoned gold mine.

* * *

The sound of hoofbeats drew the Queen of Swords' attention as she scoured the garrison for any sign of Grisham. The man was gone, and from the looks of his quarters, quite possibly for good. She wanted to scream in frustration but couldn't risk drawing attention. Keeping to the shadows, she peered out into the street to see a short figure riding off on a prized stallion. Grisham was gone and Montoya was trying to make a run for it. The Queen wasn't about to let that happen.

She hurried back to Chico and followed Montoya, keeping as much distance between them as she could without losing him in the waning light. He was heading east, likely toward El Camino Real that could lead either north to Monterey or south to San Diego and Baja California. Given whom he was running from, she doubted he planned to go north.

The Queen was surprised when Montoya turned onto a narrow road that led to the gold mine. The path was rocky, and both horses had to slow to keep their footing in the dim light. She urged Chico closer so she wouldn't risk losing Montoya in the rocky terrain.

The colonel dismounted at the semi-collapsed mouth of the gold mine. The entrance had been partly shored up since its Queen-induced collapse nearly a year earlier, but operations had never resumed. The Queen silently dismounted as well and crept closer as Montoya kept his back to her.

"Your reign of terror is over, Montoya," she announced with sword in hand.

Montoya slowly lifted his hands in the air in response. "Surely you exaggerate. But I do think the time has come for a change in scenery. I do tire of this pueblo and its needy inhabitants." He stood slowly, keeping his back to her. In a surprisingly swift motion, he whirled with a pistol in hand and fired.

The Queen dove to the side just in time for the bullet to barely graze her left arm. The wound stung, but she knew it was minor. By the time she leapt to her feet, Montoya had drawn his sword. She raised her own sword in time to block his before switching from defense to offense. Montoya was an excellent swordsman, but the Queen was younger and faster. The steel blades clanged in rhythm as they fought, and the Queen, fueled by fury, struck harder than normal. She could tell Montoya was beginning to tire against the onslaught.

Retribution at last, papá, she thought triumphantly. I am your avenging angel!

But righteous anger nearly got the better of her as she miscalculated her next move and stumbled as her momentum carried her past Montoya. She felt a cool breeze on her back as she realized Montoya had slashed through the back of her blouse. She had to stay focused.

Spinning fast enough to make her hair fly, the Queen renewed her assault on Montoya, striking quickly and accurately. Montoya's coat was starting to fray as several thrusts made it through his defenses before he could stop her. The Queen was unrelenting, and Montoya pushed away the distracting voice in his head that suggested he might not escape this battle alive.

Montoya was breathing hard. He hadn't fought like this in years. His arm and back ached with the effort of keeping his adversary at bay. If only he'd killed the meddlesome woman earlier, he wouldn't be in any of this mess now.

"I will give you all my gold if you let me go," he panted, trying a different tactic. Of course, what he really meant was he'd give her some of his gold.

"This is about much more than gold," the Queen replied, not sounding winded at all. Her sword penetrated Montoya's shoulder and he yelled in pain, involuntarily dropping his sword. Even in the darkness she could see the blood rushing from the would. It wasn't life-threatening, at least not yet. The Queen placed her boot on the blade of Montoya's sword, pinning it to the ground. She kept her own pointed at Montoya's heart.

"What do you want?" Montoya gasped, his eyes wide with fear.

"Justice," she replied, slamming the hilt of her sword into the side of his head. Montoya slumped to the ground.

* * *

"Vera," Grisham whispered, trying to get his paramour's attention without startling her. Señora Hidalgo, seated in an oversized brocade chair in front of an easel with an in-progress work that vaguely resembled a pile of fruit, jumped nonetheless at her name. Seeing Grisham, she dropped her paintbrush, splattering her spring green dress with tiny flecks of orange.

"Marcus!" she cried, flinging herself at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh," he cautioned. "Pack your things, honey. We have to go."

Vera cocked her head to the side, blonde curls bouncing. "Go? What do you mean? Go where?"

He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "The governor's man is going to arrest Montoya. And me, if he finds me."

"Arrest you? Why?"

"Montoya's been keeping tax money from the governor."

Vera's eyes narrowed. "But why would he arrest you?"

Marcus looked down and pushed a hand through his hair. "I may have killed Don Rafael Alvarado," he said so quietly that Vera had to strain to hear. She gasped in response. "We have to go, Vera. Tonight. We can go wherever you want, so long as it's far away from here."

"I can't leave Gaspar."

Grisham froze in shock. "What?"

"I think it would kill him if I left." She leaned in to gently kiss him. "I'm sorry, Marcus, but I can't go with you."

"But-"

Vera shook her head. "Be careful. I will see you again one day."

"Oh, petal!" a voice called from the hallway.

Vera gave Grisham a gentle shove. "You must go!" He grabbed her waist, crushing her to him with one last desperate kiss. She watched him leap out the open window just as the heavy door to the room swung open to admit Gaspar.

"Ah, there you are," he said, crossing the room to kiss her cheek. "Is something wrong, my love?" he asked, noticing her shaken expression.

She forced herself to smile. "No, just a slight headache." She raised one hand to her temple. "I think I shall go lie down for awhile."

* * *

Tessa and Marta stood in the town square the next morning watching Capitán de Anza and his soldiers prepare their prisoner for transport. Montoya sat proudly on his horse with his hands tied to the pommel before him. He kept his gaze straight ahead, acknowledging no one. De Anza still had no idea how Montoya ended up in a cell overnight, but he decided it wasn't worth looking into. He noticed the two women watching him and approached them.

"Señorita Alvarado, Marta," he greeted. "We were unable to find Grisham. I am sorry. But Montoya will stand trial before the governor."

"That is good news, capitán. But who will run the pueblo?" Tessa asked.

"I am certain Governor Solá or the Viceroy will appoint someone very soon. I believe the dons have asked Don Hidalgo to temporarily lead Santa Elena." The captain's stiff demeanor softened. "Thank you, señorita, for having the great courage to convince the governor. We could not have stopped Montoya without your help."

De Anza turned to rejoin his soldiers and begin the long journey back to Monterey. Marta waited until de Anza mounted his horse before leaning towards Tessa. "No, I do not think they would have caught Montoya without your help," she whispered.

"You mean without the Queen of Swords' help," Tessa replied. She threaded her arm through Marta's as they walked towards the market. "I wonder what she will do now that Montoya and Grisham are gone."

"Maybe she will retire," Marta said hopefully. "Find a husband, have babies." Tessa playfully bumped Marta with her shoulder to make her stop.

"Grisham is still out there," Tessa said with regret, her earlier smile fading.

"Yes, but he can no longer hurt anyone in Santa Elena," Marta pointed out. "His time will come."

Tessa gazed at the town, her home she had fought so hard to protect. She felt a lightness she hadn't experienced since that fateful day in Madrid when Marta delivered the news of her father's death. Suddenly, she felt an urge to see her parents and tell them all that had happened.

"I have to go," she said, pulling away from Marta. "I will see you at home later." Marta stared wordlessly after her as Tessa raced back to their small carriage. She unhitched one of the horses and pulled herself up, ignoring the fact that her full skirts were showing more leg than propriety allowed.

She rode out of town back towards her hacienda and the beach cliff that was her parents' final resting place. She slid from the horse and knelt in front of her father's tombstone.

"I did it, papá," she whispered aloud. "I stopped Montoya, the man who wanted you killed. But the one who actually shot you got away. I tried to avenge you, papá." She lightly traced her fingers across the deep etching in the cool stone. Her hair floated in the ocean breeze.

"Mi angel," Tessa heard her father's voice on the wind blowing in from the sea. "We are so very proud of you, la reina de las espadas."


	8. Epilogue - Changes

**Epilogue - Changes**

Six weeks had passed since Montoya's arrest. News arrived from Monterey that the former colonel would be sent on the next ship back to Spain as a prisoner of the crown. No one had seen or heard from Marcus Grisham, not even Vera.

The Queen of Swords made just one appearance in that time, leaving two bandits with their hands and feet securely tied outside the garrison. The soldiers who saw her didn't even try to stop her. One man actually shouted his thanks as she rode off. The Queen was semi-retired and wholly bored.

"Tessa, a letter has come for you!" Marta announced. She found Tessa tending her mother's roses. The small flower garden was flourishing under the lavish attention it had received in the past month. Tessa jumped up and snagged the letter from Marta's outstretched hand, desperate for any excitement. She eagerly tore open the seal and unfolded the letter. Marta watched Tessa's eyes scan the paper and her brow furrow as she read.

"What is it?" Marta asked, becoming worried.

"Uncle Alejandro. He's coming to Santa Elena."

"That's good news...isn't it?" Marta seemed uncertain.

Tessa looked at her over the top of the letter. "He's accepted the position of alcalde of Santa Elena. He is Montoya's replacement."

"Your uncle is a good man. Why do you look worried?"

"I'm not. It's just that-"

"You have become accustomed to being your own woman."

Tessa nodded. "Look at how much we have accomplished." She gestured to the vast land of her hacienda. "Uncle will want me to be a proper lady and get married."

"And you don't want that?"

"I'd have to give up my home," Tessa protested.

Marta eyed her critically. "Not necessarily."

"Well…" Her cheeks flushed. "I do want some of that. But I don't want to marry someone my uncle picks."

Marta smiled knowingly and put her hands on her hips. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

"Doctor Helm?" Tessa called, rapping quickly on the door before pushing it open. The doctor was seated at his desk, writing notes in a journal and studiously ignoring her presence. This was the third time in a week Tessa had appeared in Helm's office, and she hadn't taken no for an answer yet.

"Doctor?" she asked again. Helm sighed, dropping the quill in its inkwell.

"How can I help you, señorita?"

"I wondered if you might need any assistance today." She folded her hands demurely in front of her as she stared down the doctor, daring him to turn her down again.

"While I appreciate your tenacity—and knocking—I must once again remind you that you are not a nurse. I can't have you making a mess and fainting at the sight of blood just because you are bored." His voice rose as frustration got the better of him.

"I'm not bothered by blood," she replied calmly.

"You have no training, no medical knowledge."

"Then train me!" Tessa's hands flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to shout, but he could be so infuriating.

Helm's eyebrows rose at her outburst. It was more fire than he normally saw from the señorita—in fact she reminded him a little of someone else. He leaned back in his chair and eyed her critically. She certainly surprised him on occasion. _You could use the help_, he thought rationally. _On the other hand, she might not last a week._ Both solutions seemed acceptable. If nothing else, she would stop bothering him if he gave in.

"All right then," he acquiesced. "But," he added at Tessa's self-satisfied smile, "you must take this seriously. You cannot run off to go shopping with señora Hidalgo."

"I won't," Tessa promised. "I am very serious," she added with a small smile. She followed him over to the bookshelf as he pulled out a leather-bound text. She realized it was the same book she'd seen when Helm helped her identify the noxious water almost two months earlier.

"I can't read English," she said quietly, already feeling like she'd failed a test. She glanced up at him, expecting to see disappointment on his face. He seemed to look at her with renewed interest.

"You really want to learn," he stated with mild surprise. "Why?"

Tessa flushed slightly. His green eyes stared a little too intently for her comfort, especially from this distance. "I want to help people."

He smiled at her. "I believe you do." Tessa was about to melt into the floor when he turned away to retrieve a much thinner book from the shelf. Tessa opened the red leather cover and was relieved to find the text was in Spanish.

"I shall expect you tomorrow afternoon, señorita."

Tessa clutched the book to her chest and smiled. "Thank you, doctor." She practically danced out the door—she couldn't wait to tell Marta!

* * *

Tessa's adventure continues in Queen of Swords: Revelations.


End file.
